7 Years of Love
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Sakit karena cinta itu benar-benar menyesakkan, 7 tahun kisah kita hanya tinggal kenangan, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat ingin memilikimu. aku hanya berharap Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan diakhir kisah kita / KyuMin/ Shounen-ai/ DLDR/ One Shoot/


_**7 Years of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD.**_

_**FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kyuhyun "7 Years of Love"**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**KyuMin Milik Tuhan, Ortu dan milik ELF. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya seutuhnya. **_

_**.**_

_**GaemGyu137 a.k.a Ran ChoLee Joyer Shipper**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saya sarankan mendengarkan 7 Years of Love nya Kyuhyun ketika membaca FF ini**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Cinta?_

_ Apa itu cinta?_

_ Yang aku tau jika kita mencintai seseorang, hati dan mata ini selalu memikirkannya, selalu melihatnya. Berdebar jika kita berada didekatnya. Bahagia jika bersamanya._

_ Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu membuat kita merasa sakit jika mengingatnya, membuat kita merasa terluka jika bersamanya?_

_ Orang bilang, cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Namun aku rasa itu salah. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin memilikinya. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak bersamanya. Cinta tak harus memiliki, itu hanyalah bualan kosong bagi mereka yang ingin menghibur diri dari keterpurukan cinta._

_ Aku punya kisah yang indah dimasa remajaku, berjalan bergandengan tangan ditengah keramaian. 7 tahun ku lalui bersamanya. Saling berbagi cerita, saling menghibur dan tertawa bersama. Aku mencintainya. 7 tahun ini hanya dia yang kulihat. Namun ternyata kisah cinta ku tidak berakhir seindah di drama-drama yang sering dironton Eomma dan Noona ku._

_ Kisah cintaku hancur ketika aku memasuki usia dewasa. Semua kenangan yang tercipta hilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya, tapi bagaimana jika yang ada diotakku hanyalah dia?_

_ Setiap helaan nafasku, aku hanya mengingatnya. Masa remaja memang masa yang rentan. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya saja, cinta ini sangat menyakitkan. Dan bolehkah aku berharap waktu bisa terulang kembali? Bolehkan aku tetap menyimpan cinta ini?_

_ Kebahagiaan selalu berada di akhir cerita, tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya. Hanya luka yang kudapat diakhir ceritaku._

_._

_._

* * *

Aku menatap lembaran demi lembaran di album itu. Album lusuh yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu ku simpan dengan baik. Album lusuh yang disana terpajang kenangan 7 tahun ku bersamanya.

Lee Sungmin.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Aku normal. Namun sejak bertemu dia, aku kehilangan kenormalanku. Wajah manisnya, suara tenornya serta sikap perhatiannya yang membuatku tak bisa menjauh darinya. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku beruntung dia juga mencintaiku.

Usia 16 tahun. Awal aku memulai kehidupan SMA ku. Disanalah aku bertemu dengannya. Kami sama-sama murid baru. Wajah manisnya sering membuat beberapa orang sunbae suka menghukumnya.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Lee Sungmin. Kau sebenarnya bisa apa sih?" salah seorang Sunbae membentak kelinci manis itu. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan. Aku ingin membantunya, namun sialnya para sunbae ini juga sedang menghukumku. Entahlah, mungkin mereka tertarik dengan wajahku._

_ "Mianhae Sunbae... aku sudah melakukan apa yang sunbae suruh."_

_ Lee Sungmin. Makhluk manis bergigi kelinci itu menunduk. Aku kesal, mereka sangat suka menghukum sungmin. Padahal Sungmin selalu melakukan apa yang mereka suruh dengan baik. Hah Sungmin itu tipe orang yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku semakin tak bisa berpaling darinya._

_ "Kerjakan lagi."_

_ Aku menggeram ketika Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Dengan telaten ia kembali menggoreskan penanya diatas kertas, membuat kalimat-kalimat yang entah apa aku tidak tau._

_ Ketika jam istirahat, aku mencari Sungmin. Tersenyum ketika melihatnya membaringkan diri dibawah pohon mangga dibelakang sekolah. Mata yang terpejam serta bibir shape M yang sedikit terbuka. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau menciptakan makhluk serupawan ini?_

_ "Kau mau?" aku menyodorkan sekaleng soda dingin padanya. Foxy eyes itu kulihat membulat ketika mengetahui kehadiranku. Entah aku yang salah, tapi wajah manis itu memerah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan terburu-buru._

_ "Kyu... Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya terbata. Dan kabar bagusnya ia mengetahui namaku. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku bersyukur bukan? "Terimakasih." Cicitnya pelan. Benar-benar sangat manis._

_ Aku tersenyum. Lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Apa kau lelah?"_

_ Sungmin mengangguk._

_ "Mereka sangat keterlaluan." Umpatku kesal._

_ Senyuman tipis kulihat disudut bibir Sungmin._

_ "Kau tinggal dimana?" tak mau memperpanjang masalah, aku mengganti topik._

_ "Daerah Gang nam."_

_ "Hey, aku juga tinggal disana." Aku berucap riang. "Dimana alamatmu? Siapa tau kita bertetangga,"_

_ "Blok 2 nomor 137."_

_ "Aku blok 2 nomor 140." Seruku riang. "Ya tuhan, Sungmin... kita berdekatan. Hanya berjarak 2 rumah."_

_ "Benarkah?" ku lihat Sungmin berbinar senang._

_ "Lain kali kita bisa bertemu sepulang sekolah. Ahh kita juga bisa pulang bersama."_

_ Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. Obrolan kami terus berlanjut. Sungmin lelaki yang penuh kejutan. Sikapnya benar-benar ramah._

_ Sejak saat itu kami semakin dekat. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Entahlah, aku merasa itu bukan hubungan biasa. Kami tidak mempunyai pacar. Kami suka pergi berdua. Makan malam, taman hiburan, berlibur bahkan kami juga sering tidur bersama. Hanya tidur. Dan lucunya kami sekelas._

_ Semua orang sudah tau kalau aku, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sangat dekat. Tak jarang para fans Sungmin menitipkan surat atau kado serta cokelat valentine kepadaku. Begitu juga sebaliknya._

_ Naik ke kelas 2 lagi-lagi kami sekelas. Entahlah, mungkin para guru sangat sayang dan tidak tega memisahkan dua murid pandai seperti kami._

_ "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita merayakan kenaikan kelas dan sekelasnya kita, Kyuhyunie?" Sungmin menggenggam tanganku sembari mengayunkannya. Benar-benar terlihat romantis. Saat ini kami tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Meski kaya, namun kami belum boleh membawa mobil ke Sekolah._

_ "Boleh. Kau mau dimana?"_

_ "Di Caffe dekat stasiun saja. Disana makanannya enak."_

_ Aku mengangguk. Melihat senyumannya merupakan suatu kebahagiaan bagiku._

_ Malam itu aku meminjam mobil Noona. Kami berangkat ke caffe langganan dengan pakaian santai. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika Sungmin berceloteh riang. Sesampai disana, Shin ahjumma yang sudah tau pesanan kami langsung menyiapkannya. Sup daging dengan campuran mie dan irisan sosis terhidang dan menggugah selera. Karena pelajar tidak boleh meminum soju, kami hanya memesan soda._

_ "Kyuhyun-ah... kau tidak berniat mencari pacar?" Sungmin menatapku. Saat ini kami berada dipinggir Sungai Han. Kami sering kesini sepulang dari Caffe Shin ahjumma. Pemandangan Sungai Han dimalam hari benar-benar indah._

_ Aku tersenyum lalu merangkul bahunya. Mengusap pelan bahu orang yang sangat ku cintai itu._

_ "Aku tidak butuh pacar, Min. Aku hanya butuh kau."_

_ "O... oh?" Sungmin berucap bingung. Matanya mengerjap sembari menatapku._

_ "Aku serius, Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran?"_

_ "Kyuhyun-ah... aku..."_

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Min." Aku memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Menatap kedua manik foxy-nya. Berusaha menyampaikan ketulusan cintaku. "Kita berpacaran saja."_

_ "Tapi Kyu... kita sama-sama namja. Aku... aku..."_

_ "Lalu kenapa kalau kita sama-sama namja? Kita saling mencintai. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba berpacaran."_

_ "Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?"_

_ "Untuk saat ini hubungan kita diam-diam saja. Kita jalani hubungan ini hanya berdua."_

_ Sungmin menatapku, kemudian satu senyuman cerah mengembang dibibirnya. Senyuman yang menyatakan ia menerima untuk menjadi pacarku. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan keindahan dunia._

_._

_ Enam tahun lamanya hubungan kami berjalan lancar. Keluarga kami tidak ada yang tau. Diusia kami yang ke 22, kami berhasil menamatkan pendidikan dengan gelar S1. Kami sama-sama lulusan bisnis. Melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga benar-benar menjadi tugas kami._

_ Hubungan kami selama ini berjalan baik. Hingga suatu hari, peristiwa naas itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang membuatku kehilangan sosok Sungmin-ku._

_ "Appa memintaku untuk meneruskan perusahaannya yang di Korea. Sedangkan perusahaan Jepang dia yang akan mengurus." Ucap Sungmin. Saat ini kami tengah berada di kamarnya. Keluarganya tidak ada, Sungmin bilang ibunya tengah mengunjungi Sungjin, adik Sungmin di Apartemennya. Bocah itu memilih hidup mandiri._

_ "Benarkah? Itu bagus. Appa juga mengatakan sebulan lagi aku resmi mengganti posisinya."_

_ Sungmin yang sedari tadi memelukku sembari berbaring semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ahh, kekasihku ini benar-benar manja._

_ "Kyu... sampai kapan hubungan kita akan terus begini? Bagaimana kalau kita mengatakan pada kedua orang tua kita?"_

_ Aku menarik nafas berat. Benar juga. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama 6 tahun. Sebentar lagi memasuki usia 7 tahun, lebih kurang 3 bulan lagi. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kedua orang tua kami pasti menanyakan kekasih kami nantinya._

_ "Ide bagus. Kau benar, kita memang harus mengatakannya." Aku mengangguk setuju. Tidak mungkin mereka menganggap kami ini tetap bersahabatan bukan?_

_ "Tapi bagaimana jika mereka menolak, Kyu? Aku tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."_

_ Aku memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Semua ini kita hadapi bersama."_

_ Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menatap dalam obsidianku. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun kedua bibir kami kini telah menyatu. Saling mengulum dan melumat. Manis. Semua terasa begitu manis. Kami benar-benar lupa akan sekitar. Namun teriakan ibu Sungmin menghentikan ciuman panas kami. Aku masih ingat bagaimana marahnya wajah wanita paruh baya itu._

_ "Sungmin! Eomma menunggumu dibawah."_

_ Sejak hari itu aku kesulitan bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dia seolah menghindariku. Setiap bertemu, ia selalu bersikap dingin. Hingga hari ini tepat 7 tahun hubungan kami, aku nekat datang ke rumahnya. Aku beruntung hanya ada Sungjin disana. Bocah itu sepertinya mengerti. Ia membiarkanku menemui Sungmin dikamar._

_ "Kenapa kau kemari?"_

_ Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku meletakkan kado berbungkus pink diatas ranjang. Kami selalu melakukan hal ini sebagai perayaan hari jadi pada setiap tahunnya._

_ "Aku merindukanmu." Aku memeluknya, meski tubuh itu berontak, aku tetap memeluknya. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan sehari saja tak melihat wajahnya._

_ "Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa yang dilakukan ibumu? Apa dia memarahimu?"_

_ Sungmin menatapku. Begitu lembut dan sarat akan rasa sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak tau rasa sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin. Tapi aku yakin, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kami._

_ "Kyu... sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini."_

_ Aku menegang. Tubuhku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sakit dan takut bercampur jadi satu. Pisah? Bahkan membayangkannya saja aku tidak pernah. Aku terlalu takut untuk lepas darinya._

_ "Kenapa?" suaraku bergetar. Ya aku sangat gemetar sekarang. Ini bagai mimpi buruk bagiku._

_ "Maafkan aku Kyu, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Semua ini salah, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menaruh harapan besar padaku. Aku tidak sanggup, Kyu. Tolong! Kita berpisah saja."_

_ Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang kudengar sejak insiden dikamar Sungmin. Pisah? Tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya? Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit. Ya tuhan. Kenapa kisah cintaku harus berakhir seperti ini? Aku ingin berakhir bahagia, bukan berakhir dengan luka._

_ "Besok aku akan ke Jepang. Aku akan mengurus perusahaan disana."_

_ Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku. Berpisah dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Bahkan memimpikannyapun aku tidak pernah._

_ "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu." Aku berusaha tetap tegar. Ingin rasanya aku menampar mulutku saat itu._

_ "Meski kita berpisah, tapi kita tetap bersahabat, Kyu. Kau masih bisa menghubungi ku. Kita akan tetap bersama meski telah berpisah. Simpanlah cinta ini dalam kenangan kita." Sungmin tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu menyakitkan bagiku. "Berbahagialah, Kyu. Carilah wanita yang bisa memberikan kebahagian padamu dan keluargamu. Maafkan aku, dan selamat tinggal."_

_ Aku tersenyum pilu. Kata mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk merasakannya. Aku berpikir, ini adalah cara agar aku tetap tabah. Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu._

_ "Semoga kau hidup dengan baik di Jepang." Aku tersenyum. Senyuman yang sarat akan luka. Aku meraih tubuhnya. Mencium lama keningnya dan berakhir dibibir. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya._

_ Aku benar-benar tak sanggup, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku memeluknya, menciumnya, merasakan aroma tubuh dan kehangatannya. Genggaman terakhir terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku saat ini juga._

**Flashback Off**

* * *

.

.

Aku menatap potret Sungmin didalam sana. Senyuman manis yang selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah ku lihat. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, kenangan itu kembali muncul. Dia sudah punya seseorang disana, begitu pula aku. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayangannya.

Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku diruangan ini, ruangan khusus yang aku ciptakan hanya untuk berlarut dalam lukaku. Semua barang-barang yang pernah Sungmin berikan padaku terpajang diruangan ini. Didinding juga terpajang foto ku bersamanya dalam ukuran besar.

Hanya ini yang tertinggal. Setiap hari aku selalu berusaha mengingat aroma tubuhnya, wajahnya, cara bicaranya, tawanya dan suaranya. Aku takut, jika suatu hari nanti aku lupa dengan semuanya.

Ditempat ini pula aku sering mengingat semua kenangan kami. Tak jarang aku tertidur. Sungmin datang menghampiriku, tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi ketika bangun, aku hanya bisa menangis pilu. Semua ini hanya mimpi. Sungmin tak pernah lagi datang padaku. Ia tak pernah lagi membangunkanku, memelukku dan tersenyum untukku.

Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu, ini sudah tiga tahun sejak hari itu. Sungmin tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Korea. Kami hanya berhubungan melalui ponsel.

Ponsel? Aku meraih benda berwarna putih itu dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu mendial nomor Sungmin.

"Yeoboseo... Kyuhyun-ah..."

Masih lembut seperti dulu, caranya menyapaku serta alunan tenornya yang indah. Ya tuhan, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin memilikinya, namun kenapa kau pisahkan kami? Begitu besar rasa cinta ini sampai-sampai aku tidak kuat menanggung semua sakit yang ditimbulkannya.

Aku terdiam. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali menghubunginya. Cinta dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Aku tau secara perlahan aku menyiksa diriku sendiri. Membiarkan cinta ini tetap tumbuh untuknya. Bahkan semakin hari cinta ini semakin besar.

"Kau masih saja diam, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku merindukan suaramu. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Tetesan bening mengalir dipipiku. Bolehkah aku kembali kemasa lalu? Masa dimana kami masih bebas saling berangkulan dan bergandengan tangan? Kenapa masa depanku tak seindah masa remajaku? Salahkah aku yang terlalu mencintai ini? Salahkah aku yang tak bisa lepas dari sosok Lee Sungmin?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Victoria? Kalian baik-baik sajakan?"

Kumohon jangan tanyakan itu, Min. Aku tidak ingin membahas Victoria sekarang.

"Aku dan Hyorin juga baik-baik saja, Kyu. Dia gadis yang perhatian. Aku nyaman bersamanya."

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit. Ya, aku berharap Sungmin mendapatkan yang terbaik. Cinta tak harus memiliki. Aku benci ungkapan itu, tapi aku bisa apa. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar dia bahagia dengan orang pilihannya.

Aku tau, dia juga masih mencintaiku meski ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Takdir ini rasanya terlalu kejam. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup hanya sekedar memikirkannya.

"Kyu, aku ada rapat sebentar lagi. Aku tutup ya. Jangan lupa makan!"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Min?" kata-kata yang sama kuucapkan sebelum line telpon terputus.

"... annyeong Kyu."

Dan tanggapan yang sama diberikan oleh Sungmin. Aku memang tak mengharapkan dia menjawab. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya. Aku hanya ingin dia tau kalau sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya.

Bodoh memang, tapi itulah aku. Cho Kyuhyun yang terlalu mencintai Lee Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini semakin kurus? Kau pasti tidak makan lagi." Victoria, gadis cantik berdarah China yang kupilih sebagai pengganti Sungmin. Aku mencintainya. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Sungmin.

Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa berpaling dari Sungmin. Dan Victoria tau, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semuanya. Aku bersyukur didampingi gadis sebaik dia.

"Aku hanya kehilangan mood, Vic."

"Kau memikirkannya lagi?" Victoria menatapku prihatin. Dan aku benci ditatap seperti itu. Rasanya aku terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Kau yang paling tau, Vic." Aku berjalan meletakkan berkas-berkas yang baru saja ku periksa ke Rak buku. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di Kantor. Hanya dengan bekerja aku bisa melupakan Sungmin.

Aku dan Victoria sudah 1 tahun menjalin hubungan. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan dia bisa pergi dariku. Tapi Victoria menjawab dia akan pergi jika dia menginginkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan malam?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, mungkin aku akan lembur, Vic."

Victoria menarik nafas berat. Ia beralih kebelakang kursiku. Lalu memijat kedua bahuku.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Ini adalah caraku untuk melupakannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat lagi semua kenangan itu. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, kenangan itu selalu datang. Aku terbiasa dengan senyumannya, aku terbiasa dengan suara tawa dan tangisnya. Tahun-tahun pertama kami berpisah, merupakan tahun yang buruk bagiku.

Selama tiga tahun ini aku selalu sendiri, meski ada Vic disampingku. Tapi aku mencintainya tak lebih dari sosok yang selalu ada disampingku. Tak lebih dari sosok sahabat. Aku merasa bersalah pada Vic, dia kekasihku. Tapi aku menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah makan?"_

Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam mendengarkan suaranya. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Mendengarkan suaranya adalah suatu kebahagiaan bagiku. Aku ingin memeluknya, sangat ingin. Sekali saja, izinkan aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

_"Hari ini aku memenangkan tender."_ Suara tenor itu terdengar riang. _"Appa senang karena saham perusahaan semakin meningkat. Kami akan menambah cabang baru di China."_

Aku terisak. Dia begitu bahagia disana. Aku senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya dia hidup lebih baik dariku.

_"Satu bulan lagi aku akan pulang ke Korea."_ Aku terpekur. Dada ini berdetak sangat cepat. Pulang? Ke Korea?

"Benarkah?" suaraku akhirnya keluar.

_"Hmm... ne, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sesampai disana."_

Tanganku bergetar. Rasanya terlalu bahagia. Aku sudah lama memimpikan pertemuan ini. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu kami tidak pernah bertemu. Sungmin melarangku ke Jepang.

"Aku menunggumu." Tetesan bening itu kembali mengalir. Aku tidak peduli meski aku seorang laki-laki tapi aku juga berhak untuk menangis. Hanya dengan tangisan ini aku bisa mencurahkan semua rasa sakit ini. Hanya air mata ini yang menemaniku dalam luka selama ini.

_"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu, Kyu."_

Aku tersenyum. Menatap layar ponsel yang telah mati. Perlahan aku meletakkan ponselku dinakas. Aku tau Eomma, Appa serta Noona sering mengintipku. Mereka tau bagaimana gilanya aku pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Mereka sudah pernah mencoba menghiburku. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Hanya Lee Sungmin yang bisa menghentikan semua kegilaan dan kebodohan ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggupun tiba. Aku dan Sungmin berjanji bertemu di Caffe Shin ahjumma. Sejak berpisah tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah kesana lagi. Kenangan yang ada disana terlalu menyakitkan. Shin ahjumma menyambutku dengan gembira. Ia sudah semakin tua sekarang. Caffe-nya juga lebih besar dari dulu. Ada ruang VIP dan aku sengaja memesannya.

Pintu terbuka, aku menoleh. Terpaku ketika sosok yang kurindukan telah berdiri disana. Lee Sungmin. Rambut hitam pekat yang disisir menyamping menutupi dahi indahnya. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan jaket cokelat yang tidak dikancingkan. Tubuhnya terlihat padat dan berisi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar hidup dengan baik disana. Aku tersenyum miris, sepertinya cuma aku yang menderita disini.

Senyuman itu terlihat selalu indah dimataku. Namun tetap saja menyakitkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memeluknya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia membalas pelukanku. Hangat. Aku merindukannya. Kerinduan ini begitu meluap. Usai berpelukan, kami menyantap makan siang tanpa percakapan.

Banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan, seperti kenapa ia kembali, bagaimana hidupnya selama ini. Apakah ia hidup dengan baik disana. Namun tetap saja aku tidak berani.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sungmin menatapku. Kami baru saja selesai makan lima menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia terlihat sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabku. Tubuh kurus, kulit pucat yang membuatku semakin terlihat seperti pesakitan. Dan aku yakin dengan melihat saja, Sungmin pasti tau bagaimana keadaanku selama ini.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Kyu, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Aku terdiam. Tidak. Kenapa rasanya tidak mengenakkan? Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Aku mohon. Hentikan waktu disini.

"Aku akan menikah."

Aku terdiam. Lidahku terasa kelu. Menikah? Memulai hidup baru dengan pendamping yang baru? Kenapa aku terasa begitu menyedihkan disini? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu, padahal aku sangat bahagia bisa kembali melihat wajahnya. Tapi kenapa? Dissaat seperti ini, Sungmin kembali menancapkan paku keluka ku yang semakin menganga.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau... dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku masih mencintaimu. Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah... bogoshipo. jeongmal bogoshipo." Suara itu terdengar bergetar. Bahkan Sungmin-ku sekarang menangis. Samakah luka kami selama ini?

Bening itu ikut mengalir keluar membasahi pipiku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali aku menangis hanya karena sosok Lee Sungmin. Tanpa berkata aku beranjak dari dudukku. Berlari menghampiri Sungmin diseberang meja.

Ia berdiri, menyambut hangat pelukanku.

Sakit. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Ia mengatakan akan menikah, tapi kenapa masih mengucapkan cinta? Lee Sungmin, jika kau punya pisau, tolong tusuk aku tepat di jantungku. Biarkan aku mati dengan membawa cintaku untukmu. Jangan biarkan aku terluka lebih dalam lagi. Aku hancur selama tiga tahun ini, aku mohon jangan membuatku semakin hancur dengan pernyataan cintamu.

Kami menangis. Cinta ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa kami ditakdirkan untuk berpisah? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Aku ingin kisah cinta yang indah. Aku ingin semua berkhir bahagia. Tapi Tuhan tidak mau memberikan kebahagiaan diakhir kisahku.

Hari ini aku habiskan dengan menangis bersama Sungmin. Menangisi kisah cinta kami yang berakhir menyedihkan sebelum esoknya aku harus melihat sosok malaikatku berdiri didepan altar bersama orang yang dia pilih.

Kenapa bukan aku yang berdiri di Altar bersamanya?

* * *

.

_** Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku duduk dibarisan kedua. Sungmin telah menunggu pengantin wanitanya di Altar sana. Rasanya menyakitkan, seharusnya aku yang menunggu Sungmin. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menahan lelehan air mata, bersyukur Vic menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Setidaknya ia menguatkanku saat ini.

Sungmin terlihat begitu tampan dan manis dalam balutun tuxedo putihnya. Bunga rose berwarna merah tersemat disaku tuxedo. Rambutnya disisir rapi kebelakang. Mantan kekasihku, hari ini akan resmi menjadi suami orang. Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali rasanya. Kenapa hari ini harus ada? Kenapa aku harus menghadirinya? Bolehkah aku berjalan keluar dan berpura-pura Sungmin masih di Jepang?

Biarlah dia tetap di Jepang asal pernikahan ini tidak terjadi.

Aku sakit. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha menutupnya, luka itu akan semakin menganga dan secara perlahan menggerogoti tubuhku.

Setelah ini dia akan hidup bersama orang pilihannya. Saling berbagi luka dan kebahagiaan. Jangankan merindukannya, memikirkannyapun aku sudah tidak berhak lagi.

Dentingan alunan music mulai terdengar. Aku tau, pengantin wanita telah memasuki gereja. Ia melewatiku, lalu didepan sana, Sungmin telah menunggunya dengan senyuman manis.

Taukah kau, Min. Aku sangat sakit melihat senyumanmu.

Aku merasakan sakit teramat sangat ketika keduanya telah berdiri dihadapan pendeta. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang diucapkan pendeta didepan sana. Aku meringis, dan Victoria semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Hyorin sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat?"

Aku mohon jangan dijawab, Min. Aku mohon jangan kau buang lagi aku kedalam lubang gelap itu.

Hening. Aku melihat Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Aku meringis menahan perih. Sungmin ku telah pergi, ia telah menentukan masa depannya. Kini tinggallah aku sendiri yang masih terjebak dimasa lalu, tanpa tau kapan aku akan keluar dari jebakan ini.

Maafkan aku Min. Mungkin aku butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk melupakanmu. Maafkan aku jika nantinya aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

"Kim Hyorin, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai suamimu dalam sakit maupun senang?"

Hanya butuh jawaban dari wanita itu, setelahnya Sungmin akan resmi menjadi miliknya. Aku memejamkan mata, sakit ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Kenapa tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku saat ini saja? Tidak puaskah ia menyiksaku selama 3 tahun ini? Aku mohon, jangan menambah lukaku lagi. Luka karena cinta, itu benar-benar sangat menyakitkan.

"Saya tidak bersedia."

Aku membelalak kaget. Aku yang salah dengar atau memang wanita itu yang tidak bersedia. Kudengar hadirin mulai ribut. Aku menatap lurus kedepan. Disana, Sungmin dan calon istrinya saling berhadapan dan bergenggaman tangan. Aku bersumpah melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku tau, selama ini Sungmin menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang sahabat." Suara wanita itu mulai terdengar. Aku hanya diam ketika wanita itu menatapku dari depan sana. "Jika pernikahan ini tetap dilanjutkan, aku akan merasa sangat berdosa karena telah menyakiti dua hati. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Cho Kyuhyun, aku harap kau bisa membahagiakan Sungmin setelah ia merasakan luka selama tiga tahun ini. Jika kau tidak sanggup, aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

Aku membeku, begitu pula Sungmin didepan sana. Semua mata kini beralih padaku, namun aku tidak peduli.

"Pergilah! Jemput calon pendamping hidupmu yang sesungguhnya." Hyorin mendorong Sungmin turun dari Altar. Aku menegang ketika Sungmin berjalan kearahku dengan wajah bingung bercampur lega.

"Dia menjemputmu."

Aku menoleh kearah Victoria. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Aku bersyukur kami dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita berhati mulia. Aku kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin, dengan pasti aku berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Kami tersenyum.

Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Apakah cerita cintaku berakhir bahagia? Aku beralih menatap keluargaku, mereka tersenyum tulus. Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Sungmin. Ketika beralih kesana, aku juga melihat senyuman penuh ketulusan dari bibir mereka.

"Pendetanya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Satu tepukan dilayangkan Tuan Lee dibahuku.

"Appa..." Sungmin menatap sang ayah, jemarinya yang bertaut dengan jemariku terasa begitu dingin dan bergetar.

"Maaf telah memisahkan kalian selama ini. Sekarang jemputlah kebahagiaan kalian." Tuan Lee tersenyum. Ia mendorong kami menuju Altar.

Dengan langkah pasti, aku berjalan berdampingan bersama Sungmin. Menautkan jemari kami semakin erat. Hari ini aku akan mengubah marganya menjadi Cho. Kami akan menyambut masa depan yang indah secara bersama.

Sakit selama tiga tahun ini ternyata berakhir bahagia. Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga agar Sungmin tetap bahagia bersamaku. Aku tidak akan mau kehilangan sosok Lee Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

* * *

_ Cinta_

_ Setiap orang punya kisah masing-masing_

_ Awalnya ku kira kisah cintaku akan berakhir pilu dan menyedihkan, menyisakan aku yang terpuruk dalam jurang kegelapan dan keputus asaan_

_ Namun setidaknya Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan akhir kisah cinta yang indah untukku_

_ Setelah ini aku beranji hanya akan menunjukkan kebahagiaan_

_ Cukup sudah aku menderita selama 3 tahun ini_

_ Aku mencintainya_

_ Dari dulu dan selamanya hanya Lee Sungmin yang kucintai_

_ Terima kasih Tuhan, kau masih mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya_

_ Benar kata orang-orang_

_ Kebahagiaan itu hanya ada diakhir cerita_

* * *

.

_**The End**_

.

* * *

Oh hayyy annyeonghaseo yeorobuuunnnn...

Niatnya saya mau nulis yang mewek2 gitu, tapi nggak taulah apakah readers bakalan mewek,, yang jelas saya mewek nulisnya karena 7 Years of Love-nya Kyuhyun itu sebagiannya kisah saya banget...

Cinta tak sampai wkwkwk... miris memang tapi itu ketika masa2 saya SMA dulu, masa saya lagi labil-labilnya, kurang lebih kisah 3 tahun yang lalu muahahaha... saya Cuma bisa begini mendeskripsikan luka yang saya alami waktu itu, sakit karena cinta itu nggak enak banget, makanya saya susah jatuh cinta sekarang #Curhat

Ahh tapi saya sangat mencintai Sungjin suami saya... #ReadersLemparDuit makasih...

Oke saya tau ini sad-nya gagal, saya nggak ahli bikin yang mengiris hati beginian... tapi tolong hargai ya karya saya, saya baru belajar bikin sad... muahahaha

untuk FF lainnya saya masih ngumpulin mood dulu...

Saya kehilangan mood karena sesuatu... sesuatu ala tante Syahrini yang cetar membahanaaa...

Oke lah pada bosenkan liat cuap2 gaje saya, ya udah sekarang saya minta ripiu yaaaaa...


End file.
